1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device for the electrical connection of two parallel busbars for busbar trunking systems with a common tensioning element in the form of a bolt. In the device, the busbars are arranged at the junction site in such a way that they rotate around the common tensioning element.
2. Background Information
When using busbar trunking systems, a problem often occurs wherein, because of structural conditions, the trunking systems must be equipped with flexible connecting elements, such as in situations when the busbars must be run along a wall which goes around a corner.
Connecting elements for busbars with flexible connecting leads are known, whereby a jacketing is ribbed to create the sense of optical continuation of the contours. Such a device is described and illustrated in German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. DE-OS 27 43 424. However, the device disclosed therein tends to be unsuitable for high currents, particularly for several hundred, or even thousands, of Amperes. A further disadvantage is that the connecting elements must usually be supported at the end sections.
An additional connecting element for the connection of two distributor channels, with which changes of direction can be effected, and which consists of a flexible jacket tube in which insulated cables are run, is described and illustrated in German Patent Publication Published for Opposition Purposes No. DE-AS 1255761. However, this device also tends to be unsuitable for high currents.
An additional connecting element consisting of a jacket tube comprised of chain links, in which tube the flexible leads are contained and whereby the chain links can be rotated in opposite directions around an axis, is described and illustrated in French Laid Open Patent Application No. 89 03 170. However, this connection element tends not to be suitable for higher currents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,874 discloses the placement of busbars around a common bolt such that the busbars can be rotated. However, the housing at this point is essentially structurally complex and, furthermore, appears not to be suitable for high degrees of protection.
It is known, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,459,872 and 3,004,097, to have insulating plates with raised edges all around the busbar contour. This, however, does not form the housing. These documents also disclose the interdependent mobility of the insulating disks associated with the ends of the two connected busbars. However, the motion associated with that mobility is linear, and not rotary.